Meth Rezza
is on a boat! Meth is 5'2" with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slender build. While she could be described as petite, she is by no means puny or weak. The girl can pack a punch. Canon information Abilities/Powers: ''' Redacted! '''Background: Meth is from the Aspurran province of Askoupur. Aspurrans have a very good work ethic and work primarily with building trades and technology, largely ignoring magic-use unless the circumstances warrant it. Meth was raised with her older brother, Nezer in the Underground. The underground lay beneath the Mainland of Askoupur, and consisted of a intricate series of uniform tunnels and chambers. Meth and Nezer lived happily off the inheritance of their unfortunate parents while working through their schooling. While Nezer worked well with electronics, Meth focused more on architectural design and construction with a minor in interior design. When Meth turned sixteen and graduated from secondary schooling, she went into business with her brother. They worked together designing and building structures for commercial use on the mainland. Brother and sister worked well with each other, however Meth's dominant personality and tendency to be exacting often came to the forefront with all of their projects. Nezer didn't seem to mind as long as she allowed him to act as the face of their duo. She agreed as it allowed her more time to work on her projects. It should be known that in her off time Meth will be struck with the urge to steal things, and often did from buildings she was renovating. People would often find their belongings in the buildings of others, hidden away in secret wall compartments, or simply missing forever of Meth took a particular liking to it. The only thing that drives her more is the constant challenge to create more elaborate, extravagent building designs, even though many have several functions that are more or less useless. Elegante You are here. Relationships AMU: Meth has great affection for AMU, especially after it's assistance with torturing Sheik and removing the bones from his left hand. Kage: Meth is gay for Kage. No big surprise there. Despite the fact that she's getting used to him, and the fact that they've slept together, Meth is still somewhat intimidated by him and wants to gain his approval almost as much as Redd's. Meifeng: Meth's feelings about Meifeng are very similar to those she has about Kage. Stewardess: Holy crap this woman intimidates Meth, but a little less so after the events following Mihaila's death. Ganondorf: Meth finds Ganondorf very interesting. She wants to take him into Carnival and see him in action because it'd be exciting. Glaukir: Glaukir has Meth's respect already by virtue of being a priest, but finds him easy to converse with as well and loves that he was chill enough to get high with her. King: King pissed Meth off pretty much immediately, and took great pleasure in sticking her thumb in his healing stab wound after he persisted in calling her "sweetheart." Lenny: Meth's remembrance ritual for Pel was interrupted by the seagull, but as a bird he's infinitely less annoying than most passengers and so she has some passing affection for him. It helps he doesn't talk back. Major: Meth really, really dislikes the Major. 'Nuff said. Remy: Somehow, and Meth isn't really sure, Remy's managed to get under Meth's skin enough that she cares juuust a little about him. She's still very wary, especially considering Kage's warning, but she trusts him enough to make her drinks and has some respect for what he did before he arrived on board. It helps that he complimented her work often on the temple on deck thirteen, and has the same sort of affection for the structure. Sheik: Meth dislikes Sheik more than the Major, and took great pleasure in torturing him, and turning the bones of his hand into a back scratcher. The object is what Meth considers a demeaning, insulting gesture. Tyler: One of the few passengers Meth's enjoyed fucking with almost immediately, especially since he seems to enjoy her particular brand of harassment. It is amazing. Zeke: Zeke was in charge when Zelda blew Sergei's up. She totally still holds him accountable for that, but she did grudgingly let him make her a meal once. Even Meth wasn't enough of a bitch to try to pretend it wasn't delicious. Zelda: Meth isn't sure what to make of the princess just yet. She can't bring herself to be rude to her like she would be with other passengers, despite Zelda blowing up Sergei's kitchens and her involvement with stealing Meth's blue prints. Other Stuff App! Crack Category:Crew Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:NPC